Old Property
by IBG
Summary: The Skywalker twins recieve a court summonds re a property dispute on Naboo. AU
1. Chapter 1

Not mine. AU.

Old Property

'Leia...? Is everything alright?'

'Must something be wrong for me to place a holocall to my little brother?'

'We don't know who's older, and you can call me anytime, Sis, but we spoke at length less than a cycle ago, so something must have prompted this call.'

Luke didn't bother to point out that he could see the tension around his twin's mouth and eyes.

'I recieved a subpeona from a court on Naboo today.'

'Naboo? That's in the Chomell Sector, less than a parsec inside the rim from the Arkanis sector.'

She gave a little smile at Luke's offhand knowlege. Naboo was close to Tatooine, so she wasn't surprised.

'Indeed. Have you ever been there?'

'No, but I thought about it as a kid. Have you?'

'As a Junior Senator. It was a beautiful planet, with a temperate climate and lots of natrual life. Naboo also holds the dubious distinction of being home planet to Palpatine, but that didn't hamper his atrocities there when they didn't fall in line with his Empire immediately. They treated with the New Republic as soon as we officially chartered on Coruscant.'

Luke waited for Leia to continue, but she seemed distracted, lost somewhere between anger and sadness. His curiosity and impatience got the better of him.

'You got a subpoena from there?'

He hadn't asked why she was calling him about this, but she picked upon the unspoken question. Leia's eyes hardened.

'The subpoena is for both or either of us to appear before Naboo's Supreme Court next month re some disputed property. I guess it was easier to send it to my office on Coruscant than to find you.'

'Does't diplomatic immunity apply to this kind of thing? Prevent us having to appear in person?'

'It might, but the political fall out of claiming it in this situation is not worth the trouble.'

Luke could hear her dismay seeping into her voice now too.

'The subpoena came in a Diplomatic packet from Naboo's Queen, along with a datacard from a law firm. The firm claims they represented Vader in the matter originally, and they're offering us their services now.'

She gave him a moment for all of the information to sink in.

'One of us has to go.'

'Okay.' Luke answered slowly. 'Do we have any more information?'

'Only that the matter will be heard in closed chambers at the court house in the Lake District on Naboo in 35 standard days, four hours after local sunrise. I don't want to use Delanee and Sons. I tried to contact an old friend on Naboo for advice, but...'

A hint of hurt confusion leaked into her voice as she trailed off, but she quickly composed herself.

'Her assistant claimed there was a conflict of interest, and because of the pending court case she couldn't take my call... He took everything from us in life, Luke, even each other. He's still taking now in death? How are we to answer for whatever it is that he did on Naboo?'

'It'll be alright Leia. I'll go, and put things right as fairly as I can. Do you have any other contacts on the planet?'

'Outside the old diplomatic corps, no. I don't like the idea of going into this with only Vader's lawyers' perspective. I don't care that they're locally reputable.'

'I'll call in a favor for a good local legal contact,'

'Thanks, Luke.'

ooooooooooooooooooo

'Delanee and Sons, you say? On Naboo?'

Luke could see Mara squinting at the information terminal of her com unit.

'Yeah, what do you have on them?'

'They're an established firm, fourth generation. They specialize in real estate and male rights and are generally reputable, but about a year ago they got embroiled in a political scandal. The firm was accused of collaboration with Lord Vader and the Empire, and charged before a local tribunal. They were eventually cleared of misconduct.'

'What was the case about?'

'I'm not sure...'

'What?'

'The charges were never read in open court. When the case was called Chief Justice Eirtae closed the courtroom. A week later the case was called again, but the firm was simply cleared of all charges. The charge against Lord Vader's estate was dismissed without prejudice, something about the case being outside the jurisdiction of the tribunal. What I can tell you is that the other cases they heard were about misappropriated property.'

'Huh?'

'The Emperor used to punish his rivals and reward his sycophants by taking property from the former and handing it over to the latter. The pretext was usually tax fraud or eminent domain. He did this to a number of the noble families on Naboo. In nearly all the cases this tribunal ruled in favor of the original owners, and control of the assets was restored to them.'

'I wonder what Vader's case was about?'

'With what we have so far I can only conclude that Vader had some sort of legitimate claim to a disputed property on Naboo. I don't think we can get any further without more info. What do you want to do?'

'I guess I have to call that law firm. At least they are already familiar with the case, and we can always get alternate representation after that,'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Milord Skywalker, it would be our honor to represent you and Milady Deputy Chief of State in this matter.'

Luke chose to let the odd form of address go as a cultural idiosyncrasy. The Delanee and Sons senior partner to whom he now spoke appeared to be in his sixties.

'What exactly is this 'matter'? We can't form any opinions or decide on representation without more details.'

'It concerns property rights to an estate villa called Varykino. Will MiLady be attending the hearing as well?'

'The subpoena said either,'

'Indeed it did. You'll do just as well for the hearing, Milord, but it would be best if Milady can be contacted directly for her opinion, should that become neccessary.'

'Why is that?'

'It is Nabooan custom, Milord, enshrined in the laws of heritance that apply to properties like this one. The opinion of the female sibling is given greater weight.'

Luke digested that for a moment, recalling the 'male rights' specialization of the firm, and realising those services might be quite needed on Naboo. He decided to move on to Mara and Leia's other observation.

'Why is the hearing being held so far from the Capital?'

'The villa is located in that District. The supporting documents for the case are held in non-portable forms there, and the information is too sensitive to be copied and couriered to Theed.'

Luke waited but Mr Delanee's expression was expecting a response from him.

'This is a secure line, Mr Delanee, and your receptionist verified my identity before he put the call through. Is there nothing more you can tell me?'

The old man's expression softened oddly. Though his tone was kind when he spoke again he did not divulge more specifics. He gave a single nod that looked more like a bow.

'Milord Skywalker, the issues surrounding this case are... extremely personal to the surviving members of both estates, and not suitable for discussion via holocom. Once you have perused the documents on Naboo you will understand. Delanee and Sons will continue to represent the interests of Lord Vader's Estate in accordance with his prior directives and Nabooan law until further instructions are recieved from heirs. Should you chose alternate legal counsel we will co-operate fully with them.'

Luke stared at the old lawyer briefly, but he felt was warned by what had not been said, as by what was. There was nothing but to investigate the matter personally on Naboo, or send a trusted agent in his instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Property 2

Between Karrde's contacts and Mothma's, legal representation on Naboo was retained in the person of Greys Harrow, an experienced independent litigator in her late forties, who specialised in estate matters.

Their first meeting was via holocom, with Luke and Mara in his apartment on Coruscant.

'Jedi Skywalker, thank you for considering my practice. I understand you've been summoned to Naboo.'

Luke repeated the information as he'd recieved it from Mr Delanee.

'I see,' Ms Harrow murmured. 'I am willing to represent you and Madame Deputy Chief of State in this. When will you be arriving on Naboo?'

'Before Luke arrives anywhere, have we really explored all of their options?' Mara interrupted from her chair just at the edge of the com's view.

'Excuse me Captain Jade?'

'They could just walk away. Not contest the removal of Vader's patronage. The villa will revert to it previous owners, problem solved.'

'Obviously I haven't seen Mr Delanee's documents as yet, or done the requisite reseach, but I don't believe that's an easy option.'

'Why not?' Mara challenged.

'You are thinking of Vader and this patronage in the context of the Empire, where he was a powerful man with every means of ofense and defense at his disposal, but we are not before an Imperial Court.'

'I don't understand,' Luke promted.

'Patronages on Naboo were originally designed with very different circumstances in mind. Given that Vader's claim was at least temporarily upheld by the Tribunal Judges, I expect Clan Naberrie will have to prove Vader was undeserving of the patronage in order to vacate it. A lack of response from his heirs would only serve to prolong the case. The level of public scrutiny applied, and the potential for embarassment remain just as high, with the gossipmongers having more time to work. Alternatively, Jedi Skywalker, if you are actively involved, the matter would hopefully be resolved more efficiently. You and Madame Deputy Chief of State would retain the option to return the Villa to Clan Naberrie as a good will gesture, even if Vader's rights hold.'

'The case was dismissed from the Tribunal on a technicality of Jurisdiction. How could Vader's right hold under fair scrutiny and proper procedure? What aren't you saying?' Mara demanded.

Luke was treated to an odd, soothing expression, reminiscent of Mr Delanee's.

'From what you've told me this is a much more complicated case than you think, with potentially far-reaching legal precedent and personal implications.'

'Personal?' Luke queried, curious and confused.

'I do not wish to serve you poorly by speaking further without doing my homework.'

oooooooooooooo

Mara was convinced something vital was omitted from the lawyers' conversations.

Her scan of the local tabloids leading up to the original trial of Delanee and Sons and the tribunal Judgements revealed that the case against Vader and his lawyers was filed six months after the Tribunal began.

It was implied that the delay was as a result of the Naberrie family attempting to gain favour with the current government on Coruscant. The family denied this, and claimed they only became aware of Vader's patronage after the political accusations began.

Pooja Naberrie was quoted in one of the articles. 'We had no reason to suspect any change in the status of our property. We had free access for the duration of Imperial rule, and the staff administration remained the same, except for natrual attrition.'

When the case against Delanee and Sons was dismissed the stories about Clan Naberrie started again, this time suggesting they collaborated with the Empire themselves, gave Lord Vader patronage over their property in exchange for various favors, then attempted to blame on the Law firm when their trachery was revealed.

The hint of Imperial conspiracy gained traction. The political pundits claimed it was the definitive end to Senator Pooja Naberrie's career, perhaps an indelible stain on the Naberrie political dynasty.

Mara changed directions, to look at the opposition instead. Pooja Naberrie was the former Imperial Senator of the Chommell Sector. Mara was aware of her as a rebel sympathizer before the war. After the Imperial Senate disbanded she became a professor of Political Science at the University of Theed. She was married now, the mother of three children under the age of 5. She claimed she was no longer interested in electoral politics, but Mara had serious doubts regarding such persons voluntarily retiring. Of course she would attempt to salvage her reputation.

Clan Naberrie were relatively comfortable economically, but they were not overly wealthy. The Estate in question was a significant asset to them, and a potential income earner. They would not part with it willingly.

These factors were not new. They would have applied just as well when Vader acquired the patronage. Was this indeed a change of heart, revoking Vader's rights for the sake of political expediency? If that was it the Tribunal should have ruled in Vader's favor, but Mara could imagine no Judge wanting that duty in the current climate.

'What're you working on?'

Luke was behind her, wearing an old pair of sleep pants and shirtless, rubbing excess water from his hair. He was working to put his normal curiosity into his tone, but Mara could hear the edge of frustration.

Again she was tempted to offer her Highness a few choice comparitive words on temper and forgiveness, but that would only upset Luke further, so she quelled the thoughts in favor of being there for him.

'How did it go?'

He sighed loudly as he flopped into the lounge closest to the comterminal.

'About the same as our talk after Mr Delanee's call. She's angry that we have to deal with this at all. She wants it over quickly, methods be damned. If I could just tell her the price, she'd pay, sign on the dotted line and walk away. Final.'

'And drag you right behind her, protesting or docile doesn't matter,'

'Yeah. She thinks this will hurt us both, and the New Republic and the New Jedi Order if it gets into the Coruscanti press, and I can't blame her. I just wish she could understand how I feel, or even just respect my decision to keep an open mind,'

Mara nodded and turned back to the console.

'I was just about to look into the history of Patronages on Naboo, so maybe we can be in context with the lawyers next time we talk to them.'

'Sounds good,' he agreed.

'I'm searching, Patronage - obscure - Naboo - here - see Family Property Act on Male Rights RR 845 (155BBY), effective RR 880 (120BBY).' There was a pause as Mara adjusted her search. 'Also known as the Patronage Act, the Act in its entirety may be obtained... hmmm... Know your rights, by Mari-soh Delanee... yes...'

'What's that?'

'An information pamphlet explaining the Patronage Act. Essentially it discusses the rights of males to inherit or acquire property on Naboo.' There was a longer pause as her eyes skimmed the page. 'Wow.'

She turned to look at Luke, now having some idea about the lawyers' reticence.

'Ok, I don't like that look, or that you're shielding again. What have you found?'

He stood over her shoulder and she let him read, waiting for his reaction.

'I don't understand how this applies to my Father. He grew up on Tatooine, and then among the Jedi, not on Naboo...'

'There are rules for purchasing and gifting here too, Luke, and for spouses of every status,'

Mara's last left him speechless. He could remember all too clearly Mr Delanee's insistence that the details of the case were personal, and inappropriate for discussion via hologram.

He stared blankly at the screen for a long time, and then slowly crumpled into the chair Mara had stealthily vacated. She was still in the apartment, and still shielded, whether for his privacy or hers, he couldn't tell.

Almost half an hour later the comforting aromatics of hot chocolate, cafe and.. Whyren's? wafted from his kitchenette, and broke him from his revere.

'Mara?' he hustled into the room just as she placed a mug in a saucer on the bar.

'I figured you could use that,' she said practically, nodding to his steaming drink, and joining him with her own mug.

She'd showered and changed into sleep pants and a fitted top, a clear indication that she intended to spend the night.

'We can talk about it if you want,' she offered as he took his first sip and registered how much alcohol she'd added to his Aunt's traditional bedtime treat. 'Or not,'

There wasn't any flirtation in her offer, despite the obvious physical possibilities of the night. He reached for her in the force, and was surprised when much of her shielding fell, revealing concern for his emotional state at the forefront of her mind.

'What I have right now are questions, and the answers all seem to be on Naboo. Thanks for agreeing to come with me,'

She shrugged in response.

'If you got into trouble for something Vader did, your sister would be calling me to go after you anyway.'

'Too true,'

They finished their drinks in silence, and Mara cleared the mugs and cleaned them.

'C'mon, Skywalker, we've got an early start tomorrow, unless you're not done with things here?'

She was already in the fresher inside the bedroom. Luke sighed, dimmed the apartment lights and followed her. There was nothing more he could do from Courscant. Tomorrow they'd be in hyperspace to Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

AU, Timeframe 9 ABY

Old Property 3

Their four-day trip to Naboo was spent in their unique form of comfortable companionship. They talked, trained and sparred. Mara danced for relaxation, and Luke meditated, a gradual moulding of the routine they seemed to adopt whenever they spent time together.

Ms Harrow met them at the spaceport. Instead of the marathon meeting they were exepcting, she was dressed in travelling clothes, pack on her back, and joined them aboard their shuttle.

'There is little we can accomplish in Theed. Mr Delanee shared his files with me, and as I suspected, this case may be complicated. This is what we have so far.  
One year after the formation of the Empire Lord Vader contacted the firm. He had the deeds to the Varykino Villa estate in his posession. He claimed the right of patronage over the property. Its not clear how much scrutiny the firm and the courts gave the documents at the time, but the patronage was approved.  
Lord Vader made discreet supplementation to the Villa's accounts until his death, after which a trust he designed for the upkeep of the estate came into effect, manged by Mr Delanee's firm.  
It is clearly stated in the patronage decree that the Naberries should continue to have free access to the property, and the ability to make decisions regarding it, with the exceptions of major renovations and sales of the Villa or its contents. The Naberries never took any such decisions, so there was no clonflict with the patronage, and they were unaware of it until the tribunal trials.  
Someone went to one of the local tabloids with the story that other Imperial families were being evicted while Lord Vader's patronage was being maintained, and perhaps the Naberries were currying favor or collaborating. The family denied any knowlege of the patronage and filed for it's vacation. When they came to the tribunal they hit an unexpected snag.  
Scrutiny of the documents revealed that under the Patronage Act Lord Vader's claim had merit.'

'What sort of legal claim could he have? Didn't the Emperor give him the deeds?' Mara asked

'No. If he had, the matter would have been resolved at the tribunal and the Villa returned to the Naberries.'

'My Father could have bought the place, couldn't he?'

'These old estate properties can't be legally sold without family consenus. If that existed, there would be no grounds on which to file the case. Mr Delanee would have recieved the documents of sale with the required signatures when Lord Vader filed the original patronage claim. There is an obligatory physical document search in cases involving our rural districts here, because many of our people live their entire lives rurally and don't copy their documents into the capital. The lack of sale documents was confirmed in this search.' Ms Harrow took a settling breath and allowed her speech thus far to sink in.

'So what was his claim then?' Luke finally prompted.

'Jedi Skywalker, we Naboo are an interesting culture. We are open, progressive and democatic but we are traditionally a Matriarchal society. Men are expected to earn, and protect and support their families. They are paid equally for the same job done, but the prestige and the property accrue to the women of the family.  
The children of a marriage usually take the surname name of the Mother, unless the father is from a more prestegious family, and even then, estate property like Varykino is normally inherited by a female from a subsequent generation. Only if there are successive generations with no female offspring will a male heir normally be considered. Before the creation of the Patronage Act, there were many disputes.  
There is only one legal way for an off-world male with no blood ties to Naboo to gain patronage rights to an Estate Villa like Varykino without family approval.  
Marry the estate's Heir Apparent, then out-live her while remaining faithful to his marital vows, and, of course, avoiding any implication in her death.  
Documents suggesting this latter situation were found in the document search, but as copy-and-courrier has been forbidden, I have not seen them myself.'

Luke froze, the winds of Bespin's core shaft howling again in his ears. Until that moment it had not crossed his mind that Anakin Skywalker could have been a properly married man. He and Leia imagined their mother as a one night stand in one of the districts adjacent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, a clandestine affair with force-knew-who, or that their father had raped someone.

It was too much to hope this woman was his mother. Given the rest of his father's diappointments, he'd best prepare to find somone blackmailed into marriage, raped and murdered afterwards, though such thoughts were ill-becoming of a Jedi.

'On a practical note,' Ms Harrow continued, ignoring the staggering implications of her last statement, 'I have been able to arrange diplomatic exemption for you to fly your ship to the Lake District. Otherwise the journey is at least a cyle long.'

'You are welcome to fly with us if you are ready to go,' Luke offered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The journey was just two hours long. Luke was most unhelpful in entertaining their guest, having excused himself to do the piloting, leaving Mara alone with Ms Harrow.

At first each occupied herself with a datapad of work, but halfway through the trip Mara tired of sitting still.

'Would you like something to drink?' she offered, as she headed towards the corner that seerved as an onboard refectory.

'Cafe, thank you,'

Mara set the machine to brew, poured a very tall glass of juice and excused herself to the cockpit. She returned as if on cue with the cafe machine's silence, and poured cafe for tehm both. As Mara set the cafe before Ms Harrow, the lawyer began to speak.

'I can't plan further regarding the validity of the original Patronage until I have seen the documents, but Captain Jade, I would like to use this time to explore its ongoing validity. May I ask you a few questions?'

'What would I know about it?'

'You were one of the Emperor's elite agents, and a member of his Court. You were raised at Court. Lord Vader being second in command to the Emperor, I am sure his personal preferences and idiosyncracies were well known. Especially to someone in your position.'

Mara raised an openly suspicious eyebrow at the lawyer, and remained silent.

'What I need to know for this case, is whether he was faithful to his marital vows, or not.'

'I take it a renounciation of the Light, betrayal of the Jedi, alliance with the Sith and abandonment of his offspring don't count.'

'That would depend on the exact wording of the documents we have not yet seen,' Ms Harrow replied. 'I am asking about physical fidelity now.'

Mara was quiet for a while, contemplating how best to answer. Admission of this knowlege would open a large can of curiosity from Skywalker that she was still unsure she was able or willing to satisfy. Still, she was sure the question would have to be responded to at some point in the case.

'He didn't remarry, if that's what you're asking. The Galaxy knew that.'

'Yes, but many prestegious persons choose less formal bonds than marriage, for various reasons,'

'He seemed to disapprove of casual relations. Power was it's own aphrodesiac in that place, and he was very powerful. Several beings persued him over the years, his injuries and reputation not withstanding. As far as I am aware he refused them all.'

'And, to clarify, it was specifically your job to be aware of such matters, was it not, Captain?'

Mara had to release her irritation to the force. If this woman did not ask, the Naberries' attorneys or Mr Delanee would.

'Yes, it was,'

'Thank you, Captain,' Greys nodded at her, scribbling notes onto her data pad. 'We may have to call on you to testify,'

The lawyer went back to work with the new information.

Mara returned to the com station, but she got very littlle done.

She had not thought of living in Palaptine's harem in a long time. Between missions she dwelled among the Court's dancers and concubines.  
Madamme Elma, an older woman who served as house-mother, saw it has her duty to the Empire to ensure the needs of the inner circle were met. She'd offered Vader a wide assortment of options over the years, through obvious and sublte means.  
Some of these were transferred permanently to the Dark Lord's staff, as housekeepers, or aides. Some the Dark Lord released into the galaxy as agents or employees, or with businesses in which Vader invested.  
The Dark Lord gained unwavering loyalty from most of these beings, but physical relations nd friendships just did not happen.  
Nothing distracted or enticed the man before Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Property 4

They landed in an open field just outside the square that was home to the Lake District Court House. There were several other buildings nearby, a library, and a school. A small river flowed behind the buildings, and set half way up the hill on the opposite shore was another building, surrounded by a cool forrest of trees.

'So, we're here. What's the plan?' Luke asked as he joined them from the cockpit.

'We need to view the documents that support the Patronage, which means a trip to the Temple on the other side of this river.' Greys informed them.

'Not the Court House?' Mara querried.

'No. The documents cannot be copied at all, in deferrence to the rank of the Heir Apparent. We will have to go to the Temple.'

'Who was she?' Luke asked. He did not miss the hesitation before Ms Harrow answered.

'Queen Amidala of the Naboo.'

'Amidala? I've heard that name before...'

'Senator Bel Iblis or Cheif of State Mothma might have mentioned her. She was a colleague of theirs.'

'No... Leia did. A Senator Amidala was a founding member of the Delegation of 2000, the political arm of what eventually became the Alliance. She, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma co-authored a Petetion that became the basis of the Alliance's treaties, even before the Empire was formed. Parts of the New Republic's constitution are based on that document. I wonder if there was any relation?'

'They were one and the same. Amidala was the Name of State the Queen adopted when she was elected. She served two terms, during which she liberated our planet from occupation by the Trade Federation, united the Gungan and Human populations of the planet by formal treaty, and completed the process of rehabilitation after the occupation. She then served as the Chomell Sector's Senior Senator until her mysterious death within days of the Empire's formation. The Naboo loved her. We stood on the streets of Theed for hours during her funeral parade, and there were vigils in many places. The circumstances were all the more tragic because she was heavily pregnant at the time of her death, and her youngling was lost too...'

Luke felt vaguely ill. He wasn't sure whether he appreciated Ms Harrow's decision to talk around the elephant in the room, giving him time to digest each new bit of information.

Mara caught Greys' eyes with a look of venom, and Greys shifted topic slightly, but she knew the Naberries were likely to make difficult demands during the court proceedings, and delaying the discussions too long would not help her client cope.

'Our former Senator Pooja Naberrie is Queen Amidala's neice, and next in line to inherit the property, unless the issues surrounding this Patronage intervene.'

oooooooooooooo

They passed the short gondola ride from the riverside dock to the temple in silence.

A teenaged devotee of the Godess manned the reception desk just inside the entryway. She was wrapped in swathes of filmy material, which covered her hair and half of her face.

'Godess be praised,' the youg girl greeted them with a small bow. 'How may we, her servants, aid her Children today?'

Ms Harrow responded with a curt bow. 'We are here to view the Marriage Log, year 22BBY, Nelona entries,'

The girl checked her terminal breifly. 'I humbly decline, Mi'Lady, but our Nelona entries of that year have been sealed. I can have our Archives Custodian look up the information for you.'

'We have Supre Court dispensation to view the Log,' Ms Harrow explained, producing the documents with the Monarchy seal attached.

The teen's eyes widened, and she bowed hurriedly. 'Right this way,' she scuttled demurely ahead of them, along the halls to an office just outside the main sanctuary, where she handed the documents to another devotee.

'Yyanle will show you the Log. Godess be praised,' she bowed again and scuttled back the way they had come.

Yyanle bowed, greeted, and seated them around a small desk inside the office, then placed a slim flimsy binder on the table in front of them, labelled 13:5 GRS, and bowed out, closing the office doors behind her.

'The Tribunal Judges found Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie listed in the Lake District Temple Marriage Log, but the entry was unsigned. Apparently they were married at Varykino, which I understand is two hours travel from here by coach and gondola. The Officient wrote them into the Log and filed copies of their lisence and signed certificate. Here...'

She angled the binder so her companions could see the pages she was looking at.

Mara withdrew subconsciously as she recognised the shaky but eerily familiar scrawl printed on the documents. Luke sensed her reaction before she could block it from him. Greys kept talking.

'The officient documents here that he had a discussion session with them before the wedding. He was satisfied with the terms of their betrothal, that they had the requisite legal counsel, and exchanged appropriate devotion gifts. Interesting... Delanee and Sons represented Anakin Skywalker at the prenuptial meeting, but a different partner handled the case. There was no prenuptial agreement. All this means that Anakin Skywalker was legally entitled to patronage of Varykino. Our question now is whether his subsequent actions, or Lord Vader's, invalidated that right. The dissolution of this patronage could set a revolutionary precedence. The courts will not make this ruling lightly. Any accusations against him will have to be proven.'

'Allegations?'

'A change of poltitical or religious allegiance will not suffice. He would have to be found complicit in his wife's death, or unfaithful to his marriage vows.'

'How did the Queen die?'

'We Naboo do not interrogate our dead. There was no finding of foul play, but I doubt there was an autopsy. The same religious traditions and respect for Queen Amidala that hindered any investigation of her death years ago will prevent her family exhuming her remains for examination now.'

'And my Father has been dead for years as well Ms Harrow. He's not available for cross examination.'

'Indeed, but you are, and so is Captain Jade.'

'All this happened before I was born. What questions could I answer?'

'Fidelity.'

oooooooooooooooooo

'Remind me why I agreed to this?' Mara hissed at Luke across their bond as they entered the court building.

'Because you are a loyal friend, and I am very grateful for your presence.'

They were waiting outside the courtroom, in a long gallery adorned with restored holos of the elected Monarchs and Chief Justices of Naboo.

Unsurprisingly, Amidala was represented there. Mara turned her eyes on Luke, then back onto the holo of the woman. She was beautiful. A tiny brunette, with dark brown eyes and elaborately styled hair. She wore Nabooan robes of state.

At it seemed to Mara that she was staring into the face of the princess of Alderaan, but on closer inspection the resemblance was vague, based more on colouring than facial structure. She could imagine Luke in the woman's face, around the nose and mouth.

'Come look at this.' She walked over to the holo.

Luke followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Property 5

Until Mara called him Luke had been brooding over the last day's frustrations instead of meditating.

Leia called Anakin a Sith-spawned, wretched, feckless, Son-of-a-Hutt when Luke told her about the marital documents and Amidala. When he explained that Ms Harrow anticipated court-ordered DNA testing, she demanded why he was submitting to this scrutiny when he was not the one who had done wrong.

Some of Leia's reaction could be blamed on the hormones of her pregnancy, combined with fears of inherited evil from their father that she might pass to her child. Her lack of control over the current situation was frustrating her. And Vader's tarnish was spreading. Now he'd contaminated Amidala, a woman she'd idolized from childhood. She stormed away from the com unit.

Han explained then that he'd walked in on her early morning bathroom run, and saw the positive pregnancy test-vial on the sink. He failed to hide his delight then, and through the com now. 'It's tough looking after her now she's so mad at me, but I'm a sucker for a challenge... How ya holdin' up, Kid? Jade keepin ya busy?'

Han was not completely wrong, but Mara had been more resource and moral support than lover.

'It's not a pleasure cruise, Han,' Luke half-chided through a smile.

'Don't I know it.'

'Beside everything else he did, disloyal husband seems so minor...'

'It's not your fault Kid,'

'That doesn't make me feel better about proving it.'

'I know. Thought ya needed to hear it anyway...'

Mara's call snapped him out of his reviere. She was standing in front of one of the many holos in the gallery, looking intently at it.

'What...?'

'Portraits of Amidala...'

The net holos they found previously were all of state functions, with elaborate robes, head-dresses and heavy face paint. This was the first he'd seen that resembled an ordinary human.

He had little opportunity for contemplation, however, as Ms Harrow joined them to say proceedings were ready to begin.

ooooooooooooooo

'Professor Naberrie? Ms Janren?'

Pooja turned slowly from the view of the Courthouse accross the street to her demure young aide, Ryoo looked up from the book she'd been reading.

'Yes, Marina?'

'All parties are summoned to the court room now, MiLady.'

'Thank you,'

Marina bowed and soundlessly left the room.

'Well, Pooj, this is it...'

'Yeah. No more guessing, wondering. We'll know.'

'Or we won't.'

'At least it'll be over, Roo, and I can try to mend things with Mother..'

Ryoo stood up and rubbed her sister's arm. 'And maybe even Leia,'

ooooooooooooooooo

'All rise!'

The three older humans, two males and a female filed in and seated themselves.

'This special sitting of the Courts of the Soverign System of Naboo is now in session, Chief Justice Bia-ble, and Justices Woolary and Jugan presiding. All concerned in the matter of the Estate of Her Magesty Queen Amidala of the Naboo, nee Padme Naberrie, vs the Estate of his Lordship Darth Vader, ne Anakin Skywalker, come forward!'

Luke felt strangely disconnected from the scene as he was allowed to take his seat. The image from the portrait was imprinted on his mind. Mara's soothing filtered helpfully accross their bond.

'Our purpose today is mediation of the disposal of Vaykino Villa Estate. Submitted into evidence by witness of this Court, its agents, the concerned parties and their agents, are documents that betrothal and marriage occured of Padme Naberrie of Naboo, and Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine at Varykino Villa Estate in the month of Nelona, 22BBY. Read into evidence this day, are there any objections to this entry?'

'Yes, your honor.' Mr Gibran, the Naberrie's attorney stood up. 'There are no sentient witnesses to the ceremony on record, You Honor.'

'Mr Delanee?'

'That is correct, Your honor. Droid witnesses are described, an astromech unit and a protocol unit, but given the elapsed time, and the privacy of the ceremony we are unlikely to obtain electronic verification now. Prenuptial negotiations are documented for the couple, however, and these have been held binding. Prespee vs Sal Mator, 40BBY, Antillies vs Anheiron, 33 BBY.'

'Indeed. Mr Gibran?'

To Luke and Mara's surprise, after a bit of ear bending by Professor Naberrie, Mr Gibran accepted Mr Delanee's comments without further objection.

'The record will reflect that a valid Marriage Contract was in effect in 22BBY. If Mr Gibran is in posession of any evidence that this contract was voided or legally should have been, he may present it now. Mr Delanee and Ms Harrow will then have opportunity to respond. Mr Gibran?''

'We challenge the validity of the contract beyond its initiation. Did Anakin Skywalker discharge his husbandly duties towards the Senator and her estate?'

'Mr Delanee?'

'We submit documentation that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie acted as a married couple until the Senator's death in 19BBY. Varykino Villa Estate audited accounts for those years show an A. S. Naberrie being added to the Estate accounts. I have taken the liberty to highlight the relevant transactions. Verification for A. S. Naberrie's ID codon trace the number to the Juvenile Court in Theed in 32BBY. It was issued to Anakin Skywalker when he first came to Naboo as a child. His circumstances lead the Court to deem him emancipated, and he was to be offered legal residence on Naboo.'

Mr Delanee passed copies of the codon-card into evidence for comparison. The other documents were sealed, as was customary for Juveniles.

'Circumstances?' Luke querried Ms Harrow.

'A long story. I'll explain as much as I recall later,'

Mr Delanee continued. 'We were not able trace A. S. Naberrie to Senator Amidala's accounts at her Coruscanti residence, but Anakin Skywalker accepted mail and deliveries at her apartments.'

'Mr Gibran?'

'The Senator's itinerary and expense accounts indicate that she was more on Coruscant than Naboo at that time. All of her Security staff took mail at those apartments. Hardly evidence of wedded bliss.'

Pooja Naberrie was livid. She hid it well, but Mara could feel her frustration bleeding into the force. She reached under the table with her exquisitely adorned foot and ground the heel of the boot into Mr Gibran's toes, then glared at him when she had his attention.

'Do you need to confer Mr Gibran?'

'Ah! Yes, thank you your honour.'

There were a few moments of conversation between the two. Mr Gibran began to redden at the ears.

'We will withdraw our challenge, Your Honor,'

'Given the evidence presented, we can accept that a valid marriage contract existed between Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, as set out in their prenuptial documents of 22BBY, and move on to events susbsequent to Senator Amidala's death in 19BBY. At the time of her death her husband would have been entitled to what we call Patronage, that is, right of tenancy, supervision, profit from and disposal of the Matrimonial home, in this case Varykino Villa Estate. The exception would be if he were found complicit in the Senator's death, or had violated his contract in some way since then.'

'We will not interrogate our Honored dead, your Honor,' Mr Gibran stated. 'The Senator is not her to defend herself. We will not quest into the manner of her death.'

'Very well. That leaves the question of fidelity beyond Senator Amidala's death. Mr Delanee? Mr Gibran? Ms Harrow?'

'Your Honor, I submit that we not interrogate Lord Vader, ne Anakin Skywalker, in absentia.' Mr Delanee offered in most reasoable tone.

'Mr Gibran?'

The latter was deep in conference with his client again. He seemed exasperated at her, but calmed himself and addressed the court.

'The question that affects the disposal of Varykino is that of Jedi Skywalker's paternity. Either it is the right of the Skywalker twins to inherit Varykino, or the estate reverts to my clients. To verify matters we hereby apply for genetic testing of Jedi Skywalker, to be compared against Senator Naberrie.'


	6. Chapter 6

Old Property 6

The order was expected. Luke was relieved that there hadn't been more interrogation leading up to it.

The mobile Forensic unit they were escorted to after Professor Naberrie's departure was tiny, but had all the smells and pleasant formality inside that Luke normally associated with Healer's wards.

'Good Day Jedi Skywalker, Ms Harrow. As per court order we are to match you, Jedi Skywalker, against clan Naberrie to determine your relationship to them. Your analysis will be compared to Senator Naberrie's for mitochondrial DNA, which should match if you are the children of female siblings. Are you ready?'

A droid collected blood and cheek cell samples under the watchful eye of the female human officer as she continued to explain.

'The results will not be ready for another 2 cycles because of the confounder elimination and comparison we may have to do for your midichlorians, Jedi Skywalker. Results are kept sealed until they are read in Court,' she reminded them with a mildly apologetic tone. He'd have to hear some truth of his parentage in the Court in the prsence of his adversaries.

They left to join Mara back at their ship.

'Things seem to be moving pretty quickly here. I'd have thought Clan Naberrie would try anything and everything they could to discredit Vader even before the test,' Mara commented.

'Indeed,' Ms Harrow was eyeing Luke speculatively as he deposited himself onto one of the lounges in the passenger cabin. 'Mr Gibran's clients seemed to be restraining him in that regard.'

'They know more about the situation than they've let on,' Mara asserted.

'Or they didn't want to embarrass their Aunt's memory with gory details,' Luke offered dejectedly from his seat. He'd felt like a traitor of a sort until the probe slipped into his flesh. Then a sudden feeling of inevitabilty and calm descended. Now he just felt drained.

'Gibran and Delanee at least agree on this point. The test will answer all the relevant questions. I have already arranged lodging at the resort for myself for the intervening days. I will go there now, and we can reconveine in two days, lets say 3 hours after local sunrise?'

'What? No strategy session?' Luke's surprise was clear in his voice.

'The trial is essentailly over. There are only two possible outcomes. If you are the product of Lord Vader's infidelity the Naberries get their Villa back. If you are the product of his marriage, the Villa rightfully belongs to the Skywalker Twins, to dispose of as you and your sister see fit, at your leisure.  
You know, the countryside up here is very scenic. Perhaps some time playing tourist here, or even elsewhere on the planet would help pass the time. Your diplomatic clearance remains in effect for the duration of the month, so you can fly around if you want.'

Mara inwardly agreed that Luke was in need of distraction. She let him sleep the afternoon away, while she planned the evening's entertainment, and the next days.

oooooooooooooooo

Despite her protestations to her daughters requesting that they not stir up the past persuing the case Sola Naberrie (Janren) found herself unable to stay away from the re-conviened trial. This was it for her, her opportunity for whatever the mind-healers called closure. The only justice of sorts that she'd ever get for her beloved murdered sister.

She came in quietly behind everyone else, and sat at the back, in the shadows. The courtroom was sealed to all but family. Only the young guard who let her in knew she was there, and the young Jedi and his friend. Both glanced briefly at her on entrance, then returned their attention to the lawyer sitting with them.

The tawny-haired young man looked small and lonely at the table with his lawyer. He had a friend for moral support, but she felt her heart go out to him, standing trial, as it were, for his Father's crimes.

'I'll have a quick word with him after, regardless,' she resolved, though she wasn't quite sure what she would say.

The Geneticist was in court too, called to be present to explain her results as needed. Sometimes these cousin cases yeilded complex results, and after the Empire no one was quite used to running midichlorian exclusion screens anymore. Not that it had really made a difference in this case.

'DNA results to be submitted to the Court? Ms Yeager?'

'Your Honor,'

The Chief Judge slit the package seal, powered on the data-pad and read the information. Justice Bia-ble gavea short intake of breath, that the participants would have missed if all were not so focussed on the outcome. He passed the datapad to his fellow justices, who displayed widened and tear-filled eyes in turn, and handed the pad back.

'I will read the results into the record at this time, and seal them here. Further dissemination I leave to the discretion of this family.  
Mitochondreal DNA test as to determine common maternal ancestry between Pooja Naberrie of the Naboo, and Luke Skywalker, New Republic Citizen nee Tatooine, 99.95% likelyhood of a recent common maternal ancestor, with midichlorian patterns excluded from testing. With midichlorian patterns included, the probability increases to 99.99% likelyhood of close maternal relationship between the candidates.'

Luke was frozen. He'd seen the resemblances, noted the deference and caution of the lawyers, the odd protectiveness of the Naberries and Mara's own quiet responses through-out the process, but he'd not imagined this could be the outcome.

'Mr Gibran?'

'May I confer with my clients?' he asked. Said clients were hugging and smiling excitedly as if they had obtained a victory.

'Mr Delanee?'

'I move that the case against the estate of Lord Darth Vader be dismissed in its entirety, that his patronage of Varykino estate remain intact, and the process of inheritance be allowed to proceed.' Mr Delanee spoke up.

'Clan Naberrie withdraws its case against the children of Lord Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo. We concede that as likely children of Queen Padme Amidala of the Naboo, the right to Varykino Villa Estate is theirs. We respectfully request that any further matters pertaining to the Estate be returned to the jurisdiction of the Lake District's Family Court Mediators.'

'Indeed, this is, as Justice Eirtae suggested at Tribunal, a matter for the local Family Courts. Any further Clan disputes should be settled there. This court is adjourned.'


	7. Chapter 7

Old Property 7

Luke remained seated, stunned, as the court emptied around him.

Gibran was first to go, stiffly shaking hands with his delighted clients. Such a high profile case, he was disappointed to realise they'd hired him intending him to fail.

Mr Delanee shook Luke's hand. The younger man was polite enough to automatically stand and offer a physical response, but the elderly lawyer made sure to repeat his offer of a formal hand over and document review to Mara Jade and Ms Harrow.

Greys could see her client needed some time. He knew how to find her, and unless the family found themselves unable to agree, things would probably be resolved internally. She took her leave too, convincing Luke she did not need transport and hitched ride to Theed with Mr Delanee.

When the lawyers and clerks were all gone Pooja and Ryoo crossed the aisle for a less formal introduction.

'Jedi Skywalker, perhaps we can start again? I'm Pooja Naberrie, and this is my sister Ryoo.'

Luke took their hands semi-automatically. The retired Senator glanced at the vaguely familiar woman sitting just behind the defense table, and Luke managed to rouse himself.

'This is Mara Jade, a close family friend.'

Pooja nodded and shook hands, still a little wary, but decided to trust Luke's judgement. After all, the woman had been in the court through the entire proceedings.

'I'm sorry about the fanfare,' Pooja continued, 'But when the Family Court realised we were trying to resolve an issue involving my Aunt they transferred the case to a Supreme Court trial.'

'I realise this must be alot to take in,' Ryoo commented softly at Luke's lack of respnse, 'but we're hoping to spend some time, maybe talk, clear the air...'

'What about Leia?' Luke suddenly asked as he recalled his sister's initial upset. 'Weren't you friends?'

Pooja looked intensely uncomfortable for a trained politician. 'I regret not being able to take her calls, but I didn't want to inadvertently complicate the case. I can only hope to make it up to her somehow.'

Ryoo continued for her sister. 'We had no idea what we were getting into until after we'd initially filed. The Tribunals were being held and the media caught scent of a ptotential story long before information leaked that Uncle Anakin and Lord Darth Vader were, in fact, the same person. By then it would have caused more uproar to drop the case than to continue.'

'Uncle Anakin?' Mara didn't bother to contain her incredulity.

'Well..., yes. We've thought of him that way since we were children. Its hard for me to reconcile him with Lord Vader in my own mind, and its harder for Pooj, who worked with him for a time in the Imperial Senate. I can't imagine how it must be for you, Luke. Or for Leia.'

Try as he might, Luke's mind could not formulate a response. He blinked at them instead.

'We should go now.' Ryoo took the initiative to end the awkward conversation. 'We need to com our Mom and let her know how things turned out. Our contact information is on this data chip. Com any time.'

The two rustled away leaving Mara and Luke still standing at the defense table. Once the door closed behind the women, both turned to the shadowed seats where they knew one more spectator was waiting.

The stately elderly woman made her way slowly to the front of the room, her eyes riveted on Luke.

'You're as beautiful as I thought any of their babies would be.' She spoke with a soft reverence, and there were tears glistening in her eyes. Her hands clasped very tightly in front of her, as if in physical restraint.

'Excuse me?' Luke asked, somewhat confused.

'Sola Naberrie (Janren). Padme was my sister. I didn't approve my girls' decision to poke at the past, but I'm very grateful now that they did.'

'Oh.'

Though 'Aunt' was a concept he was extremely familiar with, he couldn't quite imagine himself among this family, with their nobility status and fancy dress any more than he could see himself in the Palace of Alderaan. Yet he was theirs by blood.

He stuck his hand towards her, and she enveloped it with both of her own, squeezing warmly.

'We will meet again. Perhaps for lunch at Varykino, in, lets say, four days time? Sooner if you wish, of course. I better go stop those girls searching for me.'

oooooooooooooo

Luke found himself hesitant to com his sister from the ship's consoles that afternoon. He'd imagined this moment in the past as a sort of joyous idle fantasy.

In real life his feelings were complicated; joy, excitement, confusion, worry, sorrow, anger and more, and he was about to share this loss of uncertainty with an already off-kilter Leia.

She answered the holo-call immediately, despite the late hour on her side of Coruscant, prooving that she had been waiting up for him.

'Hey Sis,'

'Well? Is it over?'

'The trial's over and the Villa's not disputed anymore.'

'Finally! Good. So, how many credits do the fees and fines total up to? We can arrange with Vader's lawyers here to send...'

'Leia. Stop a minute.'

'Why? The sooner we get this done...'

'The ruling was in our favor.'

'What? How...?'

'We're the rightful heirs to Senator Amidala's Villa Estate.'

'But...'

'She was our Mother, Leia. We've found our Mother.'

oooooooooooooooooo

Han realised that he'd drifted off when Leia's exclaimations roused him. By the time he'd cleared his brain of the sleep fog and got in hearing range of the com console, Luke was speaking again.

'Really, its more like our cousins found us... There's no rush to decide what to do next, but they want to show us around the Villa, and Mr Delanee has offered to review the documents with us... The deeds, the Estate accounts and the trust Father set up, so we know our options when we're ready to decide... Leia?'

'The test was positive?'

'Yeah. 99.99% probability with the force-factors included that we share a close maternal ancestor with Pooja Naberrie.'

'Force-factors?' Han querried.

'In the Old Republic they used blood tests to determine if someone was sensitive enough to be able to manipulate the force. Some of the patterns are inherited, so they ran the tests to both include and exclude my higher counts. The probability of relationship actually went up with the rare force-factors included.'

'So you've found a whole other family of Jedi?'

'I don't think so. From what the geneticist explained, relatively high counts aren't unusual among Human Naboo, but actual sensitivity to the force is still rare.'

'And there's no other way to explain the results, right?'

'Not that I can think of. Actually, the Naberries were much less surprised at the results than I was. After the lawyers left they apologized. Said they wouldn't have filed the case if they knew Father's previous identity.'

'So these people knew all along their Aunt was involved with Anakin Skywalker, and never came forward after the war? Sounds suspicious to me.'

'I couldn't sense any duplicity from them, though. Just nervousness and joy.'

'They barely held themselves back from physically smothering Farmboy here with affection.' Mara groused from somewhere just out of sight.

'Why the years of silence, then?'

'Amidala looked very pregnant in the holos of her State Funeral' Mara offered. 'The Naboo believed that her youngling died with her. Her family must have thought so too.'

'That accounts for before, but the way they handled this ... why not just contact the twins with their suspicions?'

Leia sighed. 'There was already a scandal on Naboo by that time. Pooja's aide mentioned it when I called, that with her political rivals and the lawyers and the press already on the hunt we had to let the legal process run its course, or risk the scandal growing to galactic proportions.'

'They want to get together in a few days at the Estate. Can you make it Leia?' Luke asked.

She sighed again, looking tired and sad. 'I'll see what I can do.'


	8. Chapter 8

Old Property 8

Luke was an early riser, and Mara was decidedly not.

As such, he'd meditated, run a wide perimiter of the settlement in which the Court House was situated, showered and settled at the com terminal to catch up on correspondance and research when she emerged from their shuttle's sleeping quarters the next day.

'Leia's decided what she's going to do?'

'She's taken emergency leave and she and Han blast off Coruscant today. Have you heard from Karrde?'

'No, but we estimated this would take seven standard. My schedule restarts on Malastare, so I have to leave tomorrow.'

'I figured he'd want you back soon. I'm sorry you won't be here for the Luncheon...'

'Hmpf! I don't mind...'

A slightly wounded look came into Luke's eyes.

'I mind... you've really helped me through this, Mara. I know I haven't talked about any of it, but I...'

'Look, Skywalker, you, Leia and the Naberries have family business to sort, and I'm not family. Let her Highness finally come take her rightful place in this holodrama, and I can get back to work...'

Luke tamped down on the urge to argue. Mara was his rock during any crisis, but she always became restless very quickly otherwise. 'Guess I'll be out of a place to stay, then...'

'Let me set you up in the Village, unless you'd rather take residence at Varykino...' she laughed aloud at his grimace.

oooooooooooooooo

The desk clerk at the Lakeview Resort was a demure, soft spoken brunette. She was taller than Mara, but shorter than Luke, and, perhaps ten years their junior. Her hand movements as she passed them their paperwork and accepted their ids and credit chips were just so, suggesting years of experience in such things, despite her young age. Nothing in her demeanor suggested anything unusual, but in the force Mara and Luke could both detect growing excitement as she entered their information.

'MiLord, if I may,' she waited.

'Yes, Sarai?' Luke read her nametag, intrigued at her response.

'The ultimate in comfort, exclusivity and privacy may be found at the Villa Estate's main residence, or there are guest cabins on the property as well, if that is your preference, MiLord. It would be remiss of us to not offer accommodation there.'

'Why wasn't this offered when I booked?' Mara cut in bluntly.

'Our regrets, MiLady. We are restricted from extending Varykino to new guests by holocom.'

Sarai managed to strike the perfect balance of apologetic and polite.

Mara had used an alias to make the booking, in hopes of preserving Luke's privacy. She sensed no malicious intent from the girl, just mild hero-worship and attraction to Luke. Mara raised her eyebrow, a show of skepticism combined with warning. She knew Luke would be ambivalent about accepting the proferred placement, given the family situation.

'We'll stick with the original arrangement, thanks,' she replied.

'Of course, Milady. MiLord, you may access the main residence at your convenience. We can arrange a gondla for access whenever you wish.'

'Okay,' Luke replied with a moment's thought. 'Fourth hour after local sunrise, day after tomorrow.'

ooooooooooooooooo

For all that Jedi supposedly travelled light, Skywalker always occupied a droid storage compartment.

Mara nearly forgot C-3PO had come with them to assist with any formal protocol situations they might have to negotiate, research or attend. His constant worry and pessimism always grated on Mara, so Luke left Goldenrod powered down for the entire trip, and the droid wasn't needed after the greeting they recieved in Theed. Fortunately Mara stumbled across him as she was making her final checks before departure the next day (including verifying that the Jedi took all of his posessions with him).

'I'm not taking this walking holodrama to Malastere with me, Luke. He can take you shopping for lunchoen attire tomorrow, and bring you up to speed on Nabooan cutlery.'

Luke sighed. Despite his fatalistic personality, C-3PO was someone he could talk to that would remind him of home without complicated feeling and judgement getting in the way.

oooooooooooooo

Han didn't particularly like droids, but the Skywalker twins, C3PO and R2 were apparently a package deal. He became used to R2's beeping and twittering over the years, and could even admit to the little astromech's usefulness. There was no point to Goldenrod, but that was an irritant for another day.

He was more than a little shocked when making a last check of the Falcon's forward storage compartment before disembarking to meet Luke at the Lakeview Resort to find R2 exactly where Leia had set him to charge days earlier. The quirky little astromech had been uncharacteristically quiet since leaving Coruscant. There were no attempts to disembark or interact.

'What the... Leia, are you bringing R2 to the hotel?'

'Oh! We don't have to... I'm sure he can keep himself occupied here...'

'He's good in a pinch Leia, but I don't want him overhauling the Falcon unsupervised, and you know he'll be at it the second we leave him alone...'

R2's photoreceptor lit and he released a resigned-sounding raspberry. He trundled out of the closet past Han and towards the ramp.

Han got the disticnt impression that the little droid did not want to go, but that was very out of place, given R2's usual loyalty to Luke.

Han shook his head, figured that with all the ongoing upheaval he must be imagining things, and follwed his wife off his ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Property 9

'Diplomatic Exhemption?' Han querried at his withdrawn wife after he finished communication with Theed Planetary Traffic Control.

'The Naboo designated large swathes of the planet's atmosphere as off limits to mechanised arial transport years ago to protect their climate. Varykino is situated in one of the restricted zones, but we have clearance to fly directly there.'

Han grunted his assent, then frowned at his wife, who busied herself at the navigation console.

'The Lake District has no spaceport or Traffic Control, but there's an open spot close to the Villa where the Falcon can set down,'

She responded calmly to his unvoiced question, but Han noted that the computer now displayed a slightly different heading than the one Luke offered him prior to their Coruscanti departure.

'You've been there before.'

'I came once with Pooja, during a Senate recess. We flew into Theed, then took local conventional transport up to the District.'

'What about Luke?'

'I asked him to meet us at the Villa.'

Han groaned to himself. He hated when the twins fought, especially when they avoided each other to delay dealing with the problem.

oooooooooooooo

Someone waited for them when they landed, but it wasn't Luke.

'MiLady Deputy Chief of State Organa-Solo, we are thrilled to have you in Naboo's Lake District again.'

Leia inclined her head in acceptance of the greeting and puzzlement at Pooja's choice of address. From anyone else it seemed an idiosyncratic local term of respect, but Pooja was familiar with Senate protocol and Coruscanti terminology.

'Thank you, Senator Naberrie. My husband, General Solo,'

'MiLord, welcome,' Pooja greeted, but her eyes tracked to the blue and white astromech that had placed itself next to Leia at an angle that partially obscured Pooja's view of it.

'And this is R2,' Leia continued, following Pooja's line of sight.

'R2?' Pooja echoed the designation in surprise, peering around for a better view.

There was no response from the droid, and Pooja's face shuttered slightly. She refocused on her human guests.

'Leia, I regret that I couldn't take your call last month. I stood to gain materially from the outcome of the case, at your expense. How could I recommend representation or advise you on the idiosyncracies of local laws, and not appear less than scrupulous? Even to you?'

'I understand now Pooja, but it was confusing then.'

The too-careful tone of the response did not escape Pooja's astute and familiar ears.

'You thought I blamed you?'

Leia offered a noncomittal tilt of her head.

'Senator, you wouldn't be the first to hold His Lordship's actions against 'em...'

'Uncle's actions weren't something you controlled. You weren't even raised with him!'

'Tell that to the frightened and vengeful,' Han replied, but Leia heard something else.

'You call him Uncle?'

Pooja grimaced. 'I can't reconcile the Uncle I barely knew with what he became, but I've thought of him as 'Uncle Anakin' since I was a child. Our repast will be ready shortly, and then we may tour the Villa or the grounds as you wish, and talk. Shall we?'

They trooped together from the meadow, and R2 followed uncharacteristically without complaint.

ooooooooooooo

The Gondola ride across the lake was a discomfitting for the Tatooine native, but Luke had been in more precarious places over the years. Perdie Accu, the Gondola rower, greeted Luke warmly, with an extra bow and a share of nerves, similar to the hotel desk clerk. There was a navigator aboard as well, an elderly man whom Perdie resembled vaguely.

Luke made conversation to distract himself from the deliberate nearness of the water.

'Have you operated this Gondola long?'

'All our lives,' the old man said, his nostalgia seeping into his tone.

'The dock doesn't seem busy. Do you ferry many guests for the hotel?'

'Oh, no,' the younger man replied. 'This Gondola belongs to the Villa Estate. I'm the caretaker there now, and Gramps retired from the position a while back. Other rowers handle the tourists when they come.'

'Is motorised conveyance banned on the Lakes?'

'No, MiLord, but the noise disturbs the wildlife and the trademark ambiance.'

'You can swim, MiLord,' the elderly man rasped unexpectedly.

Luke jerked slightly at the statement. 'Yes,'

'The water isn't deep enough for large predators in this part of the Lake System, and the Villa's just around the forrested bend up ahead,' the elderly man continued. 'You'll manage fine if we tip over, but the Gondola's balanced under her hull. She's never tipped as long as I've been riding, even when winter storms caught us on the way over.'

'Gramps!' Perdie admonished, but old Paddy continued.

'Perdie, you know most Outlanders are uncomfortable on our Gondolas. I'm just putting MiLord at ease.'

'Am I that obvious?'

'No, MiLord.' The old man fixed his eyes on Luke's. 'I've worked this Gondola a long time,' Paddy relaxed his mind and continued in thought, 'and Desert people like our Gondolas even less than other Outlanders do.'

Luke caught the sentiment and a flash of remembered image: another young man with a taller frame, dark blonde hair, blue eyes and dark brown Jedi robes, hunched in the middle of the boat as snowflakes drifted around him.

oooooooooooo

Sola Naberrie (Janren) waited on Varykino's dock for her nephew's Gondola and surveyed what was visible of the Old Property. Grandmother Thule trusted the larger vineyards among her business-minded sons years ago, leaving the Estate Villa and a comfortable income to pass, by tradition, to her daughter's youngest daughter, Padme.

As current Matriarch of the Thule Clan, Sola guided her family successfully through the perils of Imperial rule. Her cousins retained the vineyards, and they were still productive. Her parents died natrually, of old age and chronic illness. Her children made successful careers of their chosing and stable families of their own.

Her husband Darred's Architectural Firm did well enough until his death from a heart attack five years prior. Sola still worked part time at the firm, and lived on her private pension from them while enjoying her grand children.

She was proud of her family, and happy with her current place in life.

Despite all the preparations, she felt nervous meeting Luke again. Sola heard much about Leia over the years. She met the Princess-Senator through Pooja. The Organas were friends of Padme's and allies of the Naboo. Leia was well adjusted and happy when she visited, though worryingly rebellious.

Sola knew little of Anakin's family, and nothing of Luke's life before his debut as the Empire's most wanted. He grew up on Tatooine. What was childhood like on a planet of criminals, slaves and small farmers? She felt guilty that she didn't question or search before, though she knew it was better for everyone that she had not.

Grandmother Ryoo was Matriarch at the time of Padme's death, and prepared Padme's body for burial. Sola left her parents breifly during the process and went to the Temple to ask if Grandmother wanted company or help.

'My Princess, my Heir, my duty.' Grandmother said as she shooed Sola out of the room. 'Give us this time. Let me do for her what I can.'

At the time Sola attributed Grandmother's actions to grief. Now she reconsidered that Grandmother's worry was for the rest of the family, and the deadly questions they'd ask if Padme's stuffed belly was discovered.

Ever sensitive to Mother's needs, Ryoo joined her vigil. They shared a quick hug.

'Is everything ready?'

'The fresh fruit and pastries trays are ready except for the pallies Paddy picked up this morning.'

'Good, because there's Perdie now.'


	10. Chapter 10

Old Property 10

Luke was equally relieved and reluctuant to step onto the docks where Sola Naberrie (Janren) and Ryoo Naberrie (Ruchard) waited.

'MiLord, Knight Skywalker, welcome to Varykino. We hope that your stay at the Resort was comfortable?'

'It was.'

'And the ride over the Lake?'

Luke smiled. 'A different experience. Its very peaceful here. Naturally undisturbed.'

'Indeed. We've always found time in here relaxing,' Sola concurred.

'Pooja went to meet the Millenium Falcon, and repast is almost ready.' Ryoo rejoined. 'Shall we go inside?'

oooooooooooooo

Luke was shown to a large sitting room with several lounges, a closet and a full en suite refresher.

Shortly after he emerged from the facilities, Han and Leia were ushered in by Pooja, who departed with a quick bow.

'Hey Kid,' Han greeted, but he strode directly to the fresher, and the Skywalkers were left alone.

'Hey Leia,'

She nodded in acknowledgement. 'Luke.'

'I'm glad you came.'

'Me too,' she replied softly. 'I talked to Pooja on the way from the Meadow.'

She did not apologize to him, but Luke could feel her regret. He hugged her, and she responded in kind.

'The Solo twins ready for lunch yet, Your Highness?' Han interjected when he re-joined them.

'Actually, we're nearly starving.'

'Better hurry, then. They let us all know their displeasure if that goes too far...'

Leia scowled at Han, but Luke laughed.

'You know its true, Leia. They always make you sick if you don't eat when they want, or if you have something they don't like.'

There was a soft knock on the sitting room door, and a young woman looked in.

'Repast is served.'

ooooooooooooooo

'Welcome again to our home,' Sola greeted from beside the Buffet in the dining room. 'Goddess be praised, She has answered the secret supplications of our hearts in our favour. May She bless our Repast, open our hearts and guide our speech this day,'

The Naboo and Jedi bowed, and Han followed suit.

Fortunately for Varykino's guests, pallies, grapes, shurra, breads and meats were to the Solo twin's liking. Everyone served themselves then sat around the large formal dinner table.

'We were shocked when we first heard of the Patronage,' Ryoo remarked carefully around the shaak in the room some minutes after they started. 'Then his identity came out.'

'Thank the Goddess it was Justice Eirtae leading the bench at Tribunal. She closed the case, or we might be having this conversation surrounded by holo reporters in Theed,' Pooja chimed in.

'I wonder why the Justice made that decision.' Leia mused.

'We won't ever find out for certain.' Pooja said.

'Why not?' Luke asked.

'Eirtae was a Royal Handmaiden. They trained together and ran for office at the same time. She served as an Next Advisor when Padme was Queen.' Pooja seemed to think that was all the explanation needed.

'That sounds as if she knew Queen Amidala well,' Luke continued with a note of hope.

'She'll never respond to questions about Padme.' Sola's tone held resigned bitterness. 'Handmaidens and Menservants to the Throne swear lifelong loyalty to the Monarchy of Naboo. They take each other's state and personal secrets to the grave as a matter of duty. I can share what I know with you if you wish.'

Luke and Leia agreed, so she continued.

'The Trade Federation invaded Naboo during Padme's first term as Queen. Escorted by the Jedi, my sister took a delegation to seek the Senate's intervention on Coruscant, but their ship was damaged running the Federation blockade, and they ended up stranded on Tatooine.  
They met Anakin there. He helped them get the ship repaired. The Jedi realised his force ability and took him to join their Order. He was with them for the rest of the mission, including the return trip to Naboo.  
As Next Advisor, Eirtae was probably part of the delegation. She was aware of their first meeting, Anakin's role in the mission and perhaps more.  
Either she knew enough to suspect the outcome of the case, or her Handmaiden's Oath obligated her to protect my Sister's privacy and what was left of Anakin's legacy.'

'What legacy?' Leia asked, barely kept scepticism in her voice.

'Anakin Skywalker was instrumental in the defeat of the Federation, and was hailed as a Hero of that War. He also protected our Senator and defended our planet several times during the Clone Wars. He saved more lives here as Anakin than he took as Vader, though one does not absolve the other.'

'Wasn't Father a juvenile the first time he came to Naboo? How was he involved?'

'The details were classified, but according Padme Anakin was very precocious,' Sola explained. 'He won the Boonta Eve Classic to get them off Tatooine.'

Luke and Han felt their eyes widen and their mouths cease movement in shock as Sola continued.

'Pod races were so violent they were illegal in most of the Old Republic. If he won one, he was well acquainted with battle before he came to Naboo.'

'So that's why he got Residence and Emancipated Minor Status here? A reward for services rendered?' Luke queried.

'Actually no. As a policy, the Monarchy of Naboo offered refuge to any newly freed or escaped slaves who entered the Chomell sector. He had the opportunity to train as a Jedi available to him, and he took that instead of staying here.  
He did not return to Naboo for another ten years.'

'Why did he return?' Luke asked.

'Padme was in danger. After two assassination attempts on Coruscant, the Jedi assigned Anakin as her personal body guard. That's when the rest of the family met him. His feelings for her were obvious, but Padme insisted nothing could happen between them.'

'Then why did Pooja think of him as Uncle?' Leia asked.

Pooja blushed and Ryoo answered.

'Unlike the rest of the family, who suspected something between him and Aunt Padme, Pooj and I knew the truth.'

'What? How?' Sola exclaimed.

'They told us,' Pooja responded matter-of-factly, though some blush remained.

'Why would they confide in preteen children, and not the rest of the family?' Sola's voice broke, hurt at her sister's lack of trust.

'Oh, Mom, it wasn't a choice to confide, it was a choice to not lie.' Ryoo consoled.

'We walked in on them together, maybe a year before Aunt Padme died, and she didn't want to set a bad example.' Pooja explained.

'I can't imagine anyone catching my Father unawares, even in a former life.' Luke commented, remembering his personal encounters with the man over the years.

Pooja shrugged. 'Their surprise seemed genuine. They were kissing in an alcove in the gardens. I think he forgot we were nearby. He was actually playing with us by the boundary hedge before she called. We were supposed to go inside to for lunch, but I snuck around the garden instead...'

Pooja seemd lost in the memory so Ryoo continued.

'Aunt Padme had us sit down with them. She explained that they loved each other, and they were married, but because of their Republican duties it had to remain a secret until after the war.'


End file.
